A Horrible Secret
by TheTart
Summary: Leon, is yet again deployed to a mission in a strange island where he needs to discover the mystery behind the murdered villagers. But little did he know that there is more mystery than he ever expected...


**A/N: **This is my first Fanfic to be written and I hope you appreciate it! I hope you like this Fic...! Ratings might change later on...storyline happens a month after Leon saved Ashley.

**STORY SUMMARY: **Leon, is yet again deployed to a mission in a strange island where he needs to discover the mystery behind the murdered villagers. But little did he know that there is more mystery than he ever expected...

_**Wednesday, 1st Day**_

Leon arrived in a small, peaceful hamlet in town. _It's odd, nobody's around, _Leon thought to himself. However, he checked his watch: It was still 8pm but everyone had their lights off in the houses, except for the Shrine at the middle of the hamlet that had a large bonfire in front of it.

The hamlet looks just like the village in Europe he visited when he rescued Ashley. But this hamlet was different: There are always candles in front of the houses that had some Japanese words inscribed on it.

"Guess I can't understand them. I gotta find a Japanese person to read it for me" he said to himself when a person suddenly went out of a house. "Sir! Can you read this one for me?" he said but then when the person faced him...

The face was filled with blood and his clothes were tattered and ripped. Leon took a step back and whipped out his handgun, shooting the person at the knee. The man staggered and extended his arms, Leon then slashed it with his knife and shot one more on the head. The man fell down.

He examined the person, it wasn't a zombie. "Good for you," he said to the dead man, "You're not infected with the T-Virus or those parasites". Just when he was about to leave, he heard a clinking sound. It was the man's necklace...and the same Japanese words as in the candles.

_I've got a strange feeling about this sign. I just don't know why, _Leon thought again. He checked his watch again: It was only 8:35pm but the hamlet is already very dark. Maybe because nobody bothered to open their lights.

Suddenly, it rained. It rained very hard...

Leon ran to the nearest house and started to knock on the door. Nobody opened it. He knocked again and decided to kick the door open. Nobody answered him because no one was there. He checked the shelf for a candle and he found one, also inscribed with the same Japanese word.

"Where did everybody go at this time?" Leon asked himself and he went upstairs. He was feeling a bit dizzy, and then he slumped on the bed.

_**Thursday, 2nd Day**_

Leon woke up. He wasn't in the house...he was in some sort of Shrine. Maybe the Shrine he saw that has a bonfire in front of it. The worse thing was...

It was the Torture Chamber. He saw a lot of dead bodies in it. Speared, hanged, all of them. He was locked in there and there was no possible way to get out of there...unless somebody can help him.

Then Leon heard some bangs inside the bin. He just thought he was hearing something but it began to get louder. Leon rose up and shouted...

"Who are you!" he said. The banging just continued. He opened the bin and a young Japanese lady was inside. Her hands were tied and hair was disheveled. Leon untied the chains and the girl was saying something in Japanese.

"Calm down! I can't understand you" he said. The girl faced him and shook his head. "They're coming! The _kami_...I'm the survivor...I will be the one to be offered...the offering...is very near..." she said.

"Who are you, by the way?" he asked. "Mayuko...and who are YOU?" she told him. "Leon S. Kennedy, a government agent" he replied to her question. "I didn't ask for your state in life" she said coldly.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Leon had his back turned back when the guard of their cell was ready to kill him with an axe...

"LEON, BEHIND YOU!" Mayuko shouted and just when Leon was about turn back...

**Please review this Fanfic! I beg you...please review this. Anonymous reviews are allowed.**


End file.
